Discussioni utente:TòoZ
Benvenuto Ciao TòoZ, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Cloud Strife. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Pmbarbieri (Discussione) 15:15, dic 9, 2011 Bene bene bene, abbiamo qui un esaltato! Come ha appena detto Remiem, la pagina sulle LIMIT BREAK, che io sto creando in questo momento, comprenderà tutte le informazioni che avevi messo. Io le ho cancellate solamente perchè nella infobox stavano male e non erano catalogate nel modo giusto. Comunque, ti consiglio di abbassare la cresta con me, e non fare tanto il presuntuoso perchè tu hai la libertà di insultarmi come io ho quella di bannarti a vita! E se provi a insultare gratuitamente un'altra volta (quel vaffanculo non era diretto a te) ti giuro che è quello che farò! --Pmbarbieri 17:31, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Spero che cose di questo genere non si ripetano più. Io detesto profondamente arrabbiarmi con gli utenti, specie se sono appena arrivati. Il problema è che ti sei comportato da prepotente, e ti sei messo subito a insultare. Qui non c'è nessuno che ti impedisce di scrivere quello che vuoi, ma c'è gente che vuole che quello che scrivi sia scritto bene e al posto giusto. Quell'utilissima informazione (oltre ad essere già presente sulla pagina, anche se ora l'ho spostata) non era scritta al posto giusto, perciò l'ho cancellata. Quindi, spero che questo piccolo incidente sia solo un fatto casuale, e ricordati di inviare i messaggi nella mia pagina di discussione per rispondermi, senza usare (di grazia) le pagine degli articoli. Grazie. --Pmbarbieri 17:51, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Ben, vedo che ci siamo calmati. Il fatto è che quello che avevi scritto era davvero un casino, perchè mandava in palla l'infobox. Lì ci vanno solo le informazioni generali. Comunque, ricordati di inserire la firma quando scrivi i messaggi, va bene? Esiste il tasto apposta. --Pmbarbieri 18:21, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Ti chiedo scusa anche da parte mia, ma il "vaffa" non era per te: era per la dicitura "uomini muscolosi ecc..." nell'infobox di Cloud, che pensavo essere stato aggiunto da un vandalo random chissà quando :asd: ad ogni modo, vorresti diventare un nostro contribuente? tu impari tutti i trucchi del mestiere, io tiro un sospiro di sollievo perchè qui c'è molto lavoro da fare e Pmbarbieri non si fa venire il fegato grosso come una casa :asd: 18:34, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Si capisce da come scrivi che saresti un buon elemento. Punteggiatura al posto giusto, nemmeno un errore e no abbreviazioni. Ok, la smetto di fare l'adulatore e ti dico: visita, se vuoi, la pagina "Categoria:Articoli da finire" e impazzisci pure xD 18:48, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) O a me o a piemmebarbieri, che ne sa il doppio di me 19:02, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) La pagina su DoC è sulla lista di un altro utente. Il problema è che con le pagine dei giochi siamo un po' in alto mare, perchè nessuno ha molta voglia di farle ^^ Comunque, piccola nota di fatto, nessuno può avere Zodiark come zodiac Esper, perchè la costellazione del Serpentarius non è compresa nello zodiaco O_O. E stai attento qui, perchè uno dei miei utenti migliori è un nonciclopediano DOC! --Pmbarbieri 21:54, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Proprio il segno zodiacale. Comunque, stai attento con le tabelle, perchè sono abbastanza difficili da gestire. Per quel che riguarda le traduzioni, basta che le metti tra parentesi dove ci sono gli spazi vuoti... Heavy Shot e Mind Break si chiamano infatti così nelle traduzioni italiane amatoriali, perciò non ho messo null'altro. --Pmbarbieri 14:01, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Se dai un'occhiata alla pagina ti accorgi che rimanda alla pagina Tecnica speciale. In ogni caso, in italiano non si chiamano Overdrive nel X ma Turbo. --Pmbarbieri 14:30, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Infatti se guardi c'è anche la Trance. Noi per "tecnica speciale" intendiamo qualunque cosa sia riconducibile all'utilizzo di tecniche finali da FFVI in poi. --Pmbarbieri 17:24, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Molto in ritardo, ti do il benvenuto anche io ;) Ishramit 14:08, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Ho visto che hai caricato un'immagine di Omega Weiss perfetta; adesso la renderò ancora più perfetta togliendo lo sfondo. Posso chiederti dove l'hai trovata? --Pmbarbieri 17:05, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, non caricarle, le immagini di KH. Non è area di nostra competenza. --Pmbarbieri 17:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Ebbene sì. C'è una wiki con cui siamo "gemellati", che dovrebbe essere collegata ad alcuni personaggi che compaiono in quesi giochi. Sul perchè KH non è trattato in questa sede trovi le informazioni sul nostro manuale di stile. --Pmbarbieri 18:08, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com. É fatta bene, solo un po' semanticamente bassa =/ PS: Momento Soap opera. Piemme, sai cosa ho sentito? Master Xehanort sta facendo pace con Prison. Dice che, anche se chi sai tu era ciò che è, è comunque un esperto di KH, e Xehanort stesso è da solo da molti mesi. Vuole unire le forze con Prison e fondere le loro due wiki di KH 18:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) C'è già, e l'ha fatta piemme xD Ma non credo che la versione di Ashe sia la stessa cosa, perchè l'attacco firma di Barbariccia è Maelstrom. Quei geni di Dissidia l'hanno tradotta in Battifulmine per motivi a me ignoti, bah =/ 20:35, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Io uso i nomi italiani per quello che in italiano va messo. Maelstrom è una parola scandinava che indica un tipo di gorgo marino (vedi la descrizione nella pagina), ed è usata anche in italiano (se hai presente il terzo Pirati dei Caraibi, la usano anche lì). Comunque, non credo che se avessero tradotto Duodecim avrebbero tradotto la mossa di Exdeath con Battifulmine, soprattutto perche in quel gioco, l'attacco è usato e riusato da un sacco di nemici, e comunque, dubito che avrebbero fatto gli stessi errori che avevano fatto nel primo Dissidia. La traduzione Battifulmine, ci sta effettivamente meglio per l'attacco di Ashe, perchè quell'attacco è tutto tranne che un vortice... P.S. ti volevo chiedere, visto che sai il giapponese, cosa significa l'attacco Nagiharai del gigante di ferro. --Pmbarbieri 21:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Forse hai letto male tu, perchè il termine per gigante di ferro usato nel gioco dovrebbe essere 鉄巨人, che significa proprio Gigante di ferro... adesso tra l'altro ci farò la pagina. --Pmbarbieri 21:39, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Beh, se hai guardato come è scritto nella pagina sul gigante di ferro, dovrebbe essere giusto. Comunque, limitati un po' per le frasi in giapponese, perchè comunque questa wiki è italiana, e di cose italiane tratta (se faremo una pagina sulle traduzioni, però il tuo aiuto sarà ben accetto). Stessa cosa vale per le cose in inglese, poichè spesso gli americani fanno delle traduzioni che sfiorano l'assurdo (come mettere Barthandelus al posto di Baldanders). --Pmbarbieri 23:17, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Risolti tutti i problemi. Volevo dirti una cosa, le immagini che non sono png non è necessario che le rendi per forza tali, mi sono espresso male io. Quello che intendevo è che le immagini dovrebbero essere in formato png specialmente se sono di piccole dimensioni, perchè in formati come jpg perderebbero di qualità. Per le immagini grandi, se le trovi in jpg va bene lo stesso, basta che si vedano bene, però. Quelle delle pose di vittoria che avevi caricato, per esempio, non vanno tanto bene, perchè sono molto sfocate. Tranquillo, però, poi le sostituirò io. --Pmbarbieri 00:03, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy XIII Non so perchè lo consideri il più grande flop della Square Enix, quando Final Fantasy X-2 è molto ma molto peggio. Almeno Final Fantasy XIII ha una bella storia, per quanto male sia resa. Comunque, se vuoi ingrandire un po' quella pagina, per me va bene ;) --Pmbarbieri 00:47, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Per quel che posso dire, Final Fantasy XIII-2 mi ispira molto di più. Soprattutto perchè è praticamente un messaggio di scuse da parte di Toriyama per ciò che i fans gli hanno contestato (niente livelli a corridoio o sviluppo strutturato ad cacchium per intenderci). Quello che non mi va tanto è il fatto che ci sarà un Final Fantasy XIII-3, perchè questo qui ha un finale molto WTF (se non lo conosci non te lo spoilero)! --Pmbarbieri 12:19, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà, avrei bisogno di una mano nella pagina delle Limit Break: se ti va, avrei bisogno che controllassi i nomi delle tecniche di Cid e Red XIII, se sono giusti e/o andavano tradotti, ed aggiungessi la scritta giapponese. Poi possiamo togliere il template Incompleto, quale goduria 11:27, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Sia la prima che la seconda, secondo me. Per Kingdom Hearts, da quel che ho capito, la Square ha un contratto con la Disney per fare un gioco solo all'anno (ed è già tanto per quegli schizzinosi della Disney), quindi Kingdom Hearts III per un bel due anni ancora non lo vedremo (soprattutto perchè Nomura non ha mai promesso nulla del genere). Il problema è che adesso la Square sta cercando di tornare sui suoi passi, ricominciare daccapo con giochi più innovativi, apparentemente più votati all'azione che non alla strategia, più realistici e soprattutto che piacciano a più persone (purtroppo i giochi di ruolo vecchio stile con le battaglie a turni piacciono sempre meno). Per quanto riguarda il mappamondo, lo hanno tolto dal XIII perchè a mio parere avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose: io personalmente un XIII con il mappamondo non ce l'avrei visto per niente, e il XIII-2, con la storia dei viaggi temporali (che personalmente trovo bella, perchè non l'hanno mai usata così), ancora meno. Il mappamondo continua però a esserci in Type-0, dove fa la sua porca figura tra incontri casuali e bastarde apparizioni di mostri al livello 99 con il tuo party ancora al livello 1 (YEAH!). Quel gioco è un degno successore del VII, a mio parere, tanto che perfino uno scetticone come Teoskaven lo ha trovato interessante. Adesso aspetto ulteriori notizie sul remake del X, vediamo se toglieranno qualche difettuccio (cutscene lunghissime che non si possono saltare) che aveva la vecchia versione. --Pmbarbieri 00:37, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) La pagina Tecnica speciale esiste per un motivo ^^! Comunque, mi piace questo spirito d'iniziativa, però mi piacerebbe che provassi a creare una pagina tu, magari su qualche tecnica speciale di FFVIII o simile. --Pmbarbieri 16:56, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Non ti pare di chiedere un po' troppo alla Square? ^^' --Pmbarbieri 17:26, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) TòoZ, ti prego, ferma tutto!!!! Non hai capito, io dicevo le singole tecniche speciali. Una pagina generale con spiegazioni che esistono già in altre pagine è totalmente inutile, senza contare che la pagina sul Renzokuken esiste già e la pagina su Combinazione può benissimo essere parte di quella su Angelo. Io intendevo, pagine tipo Magia blu (Final Fantasy VIII), Duello, Shot, quelle lì, capito? Scusa se non mi sono spiegato bene :( ... --Pmbarbieri 23:45, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Basta che entri, se c'è qualcun altro. Comunque, non so quanto può essere utile, perchè va un poco lenta e fa perdere tempo, secondo me. Adesso comunque dò un'occhiata alla pagina Duello. --Pmbarbieri 22:11, gen 11, 2012 (UTC) Magia blu? Questa, o quella di un capitolo in particolare? xD ps: guarda un po' questa interessante paginetta. I pericoli sono sempre in agguato per noi poveri videplayers -> 17:15, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) E meno male. Compare solo nella versione americana SNES 1.0 del gioco, ma sembra proprio devastante. E tutto per un maledettissimo errore di selezione byte! Pensa te noi poveri ingegneri cosa dobbiamo subirci... PS: sai che ho attraversato il centro di ricerche sottomarine a suon di Disintegratore? É fantastico, non fallisce quasi mai 17:47, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) Ci sono. --Pmbarbieri 23:49, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Il problema è che gli screen non sono di buonissima qualità. Devi prenderli dalla wiki americana, dove ci sono postati. --Pmbarbieri 21:18, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, ma per chi mi hai preso? Da fan della serie quale sono, sono a conoscenza dei siti ufficiali, sennò da dove pensi che prenda le immagini dei mostri che ho già postato? :) --Pmbarbieri 21:39, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Ma figurati ^^. --Pmbarbieri 21:42, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Ti prego, Toòz, TI PREGO, devi ASSOLUTAMENTE usare il traduttore di Google nella pagina della Wikipedia giapponese da te linkata. É stupendo vedere, per motivi di suono, tradotti "Vaan" con "Furgone" e "Bartz" con "Culi". E mi fermo qui xD -- 21:47, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) XD ma quel "Genova SINTESI" fra i boss? O_o -- 11:58, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Carina la citazione. Jin Kazama (Devil Jin), vero? Credo che una citazione simile sia attribuibile a me in questa wiki XD. --Pmbarbieri 22:10, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Non so se considerarlo un complimento oppure no XD. Comunque, non credo sia possibile non notare Mai. Purtroppo non sono un appassionato della serie, quindi conosco poco e niente, ma ho visto un paio di immagini, e un fan-tournement tra Mai e Chun-Li di SF (ha vinto Mai). Per il resto, cosa ne pensi degli altri personaggi? L'unico non ancora completo è Ezio di Assassin's Creed. --Pmbarbieri 22:22, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) La conosco quella. Purtroppo però devo dirti che a me le kunoichi piacciono relativamente: preferisco una donna che sei sicuro non ti uccida durante i momenti peggiori (o migliori, vedi tu) ^^' Comunque, ci ho pensato anche io di prendere le mosse di Ezio da quel gioco lì. In quanto a Goku e Vegeta, è stato facile, bastava riprenderli da Budokai Tenkaichi 3 e seguenti. --Pmbarbieri 22:44, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Per quelli devi ringraziare anche Remiem, anzi soprattutto lui. io ho solo fatto gli edit che li differenziano l'uno dall'altro. --Pmbarbieri 22:53, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Grazie mille! Confesso, però, di essermi fermato a Tenkaichi 2, mentre l'idea degli "status" Concentrazione e Kaiohken è di Piemme. Se hai notato, qui c'è una piccola lista di quello che faremo; un giorno scriveremo anche delle trame (qua e là potresti trovare qualche accenno) ^^ -- 07:24, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Carina l'idea di mettere la cattedrale. La sola cosa che mi fa storcere un po' il naso è il fatto che la versione omega è troppo esagerata: un'arena buia, con un modo tanto difficile di ottenere l'Audacia di livello, è qualcosa che anche in un Dissidia fanmade secondo me è troppo. A parer mio dovresti aggiungere qualcosa che sia più attinente al gioco, qualcosa che faccia vedere che è presa da Tekken. --Pmbarbieri 12:05, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà, collega, voglio porti un quesito. Millemila siti, compreso questo, mi danno risposta, ma voglio chiederlo a te, che studi giapponese: guarda quest'immagine. Sai mica, di preciso, cosa vuol dire il kanji sulla Buster Sword? -- 15:35, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Sicuramente è così, anche perchè avrai notato come quella "finta" Spada Potens abbia quattro buchi per la materia anzichè due xD di tutte quelle spade, le uniche vere sono la spada di Toro e la Zantetsu -- 16:38, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Suteki da ne Prima che tu mi maledica per aver terminato il testo della canzone prima di te, lasciami dire che l'ho fatto per mettere una traduzione un po' meno amatoriale. Apprezzo il tuo impegno, ma quando si tratta di testi così lunghi (e importanti, oserei dire) è meglio non dilettarsi, almeno per il momento ;) La traduzione che ho messo io non è precisissima, ma è un misto di tutte le traduzioni esistenti in inglese e in italiano. A te l'onore di trovare le sette piccole differenze tra una versione e l'altra (una sulla wiki americana, le altre su vari siti di testi), e di correggere eventuali errori che ho sicuramente fatto (anche se il testo in sè dovrebbe essere corretto). Comunque, il sito che mi hai mostrato è molto bello, ma io ti posso rilanciare questo, questo, e questo, che sono italiani. In comune con quello che mi hai segnalato è che hanno solo le informazioni che servono, ma hanno tutti la caratteristica di essere più delle guide strategiche che non delle vere enciclopedie. --Pmbarbieri 23:59, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Io comunque, l'ho tradotta così in base anche alla bellissima canzone che ci hanno fatto in inglese per Distant Worlds II, se l'hai per caso sentita. Comunque, vedremo di trovare una soluzione di compromesso. Dopo questa, prossima fermata, "Eyes on Me". --Pmbarbieri 00:53, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Mi compiaccio, tu mi hai chiarito il dubbio su cosa diavolo fosse questa "Suteki da ne" xD io non guardo mai le scene d'amore u.u PS: aggiungo un sito davvero ottimo: questo, lol -- 08:28, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Non lo so, se devo dirla tutta non ci ho pensato. Comunque, Gravità Zero e Antima vanno messe nella stessa pagina, nel caso. --Pmbarbieri 21:08, feb 22, 2012 (UTC) Welà, butta un occhio qui: la tua Shiranui se la dovrà vedere con Ba'Gamnan, visibilmente arrapato (XD) e poi con il caro, vecchio Gabranth. Che ne dici? -> -- 18:20, feb 28, 2012 (UTC)